Hiroshi Hiraki
'Hiroshi Hiraki '(日向ネジ, '' Hiraki'' Hiroshi) is a member of the Hiraki Clan that was experimented on by Orochimaru and friends with Kabuto and will eventually become leader of the Hiraki Clan. Background Early Life Hiroshi was born in the same class as Konohamaru. He was also born on the same day as legendary Hiraki, Reiken Hiraki. People found this saw this as a sign that Hiroshi would carry the clan to knew heights. Expectation were high for this young shinobi. Worried about his son not being able to succeed in reaching the The Dios, Hiroshi's Father pushed Hiroshi to be become the best. Awakening the Byakugan and not the Sharingan, his father was began losing hope for the boy and began relying on experiments. His father was lacking in experience though, so when Hiroshi was 3, his father decided to to seek out someone with more experience genetic mutation. Automatically he thought of Orochimaru, the Legendary Sanin. He began to do his research on Orochimaru, figuring out his interest are Kekkei Genkai. He decided to put his clan's life on the line for greatness. He told Orochimaru of the Hiraki Clan and promised him an entire generation of Hiraki shinobi and as long as Orochimaru, advances Hiroshi's abilities with guaranteed successful results with no side effects with in 10 years . Orochimaru said he cannot gurantee the 10 years due to the fact he has no he barely has any guaranteed experiments. Then Hiroshi's Father agreed to some life risking projects, but that will be as rewarding as the risk. Also that Hiroshi's Father can check in every 2 years. Orochimaru agrees to this thinking of all the Test subjects he could have with at least one Kekkei Genkai. Life as a Test Subject Hiroshi had no saying in anything that happened. Orochimaru decided the first two years, should be years of training. The first year he had Kabuto train Hiroshi in Medical Ninjutsu. Hiroshi did not struggle in learning Medical Ninjutsu at all. The two bonded, Hiroshi though being young was quiet perceptive and Aided Kabuto in creating Yin Healing Wound Destruction. The had several conversations on who they are and what they stand for. When Kabuto was off on missions, Hiroshi was lonely creating dark emotions. Orochimaru began to realize that the negative emotion were the key to this young shinobi's success. Orochimaru gave Hiroshi the Curse Seal Of Heaven. Not expecting Hiroshi to survive Orochimaru leaves the boy to continue his own research. Hiroshi does survive though and now seeks out Orochimaru for more power. Orochimaru found Hiroshi even more interesting due to the fact that he survived the Curse Seal. The second year Orochimaru trained the boy to in Snake Techniques learning abilities such as the Summoning Technique(Snakes), Hidden Shadow Snake Hands and Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique. Also Orochimaru also tested the White Zetsu Clone's cells to see if Hiroshi would gain Wood Release but Hiroshi did not gain Wood Release but the ability to change his appearance and use Mayfly. After 3 years with Orochimaru and Kabuto Hiroshi was strong enough to be a Chunin but Hiroshi's father did not find care. He wanted his son to be more powerful and have techniques that will surpass Reiken Hiraki. Though during the 4th year, Orochimaru began to lose interest in Hiroshi because he believed he an even more promising shinobi in Sasuke Uchiha. He was lonely, but he was fine because it was not constant training with his father and Orochimaru or Kabuto did come once every month. He spent most of his time reading Medical Ninjutsu books. For three straight years he spent his time gathering information on previous powerful shinobi. Though Orochimaru did not just leave him, he left something as a secret that Hiroshi would need to figure out on his ow.n He continued to train in the Hyuga Taijutsu and increase his field vision. Though during the third year Orochimaru stopped coming, now he was really alone, this brought negative emotions awakening the beast inside of Hiroshi, the Zero Tails. With the aid of the Zero Tails Hiroshi wanted revenge on his father and Orochimaru, Orochimaru for abandoning him and his father for making him tool. The Sharingan and Kabuto So he began with searching for Orochimaru because he knew in a couple of months his father would search for him because it was almost the time for Hiroshi's father to do his usual check in. So he began by travelling to his hideouts and asking Orochimaru's other test subject where he is. During one of Hiroshi's investigations, he was ambushed by Orochimaru's loyal servants. Usually when he encounters shinobi he tries to not fight but believing that these shinobi will have information on him. This is Hiroshi's first real fight, he has been in spars with Kabuto and some of Orochimaru's test subjects but never had a real battle with shinobi who want to kill him. Hiroshi was unable to keep with his opponents immense speed. Hiroshi was not outskilled he was to inexperience not being able to guess his opponents movements. Hiroshi was very durable though, with his Medical Ninjutsu skills he was able to continue to battle. He slowly began to be able to read his opponents movements. Then he to be able to read and predict his opponents movements with ease. He did not notice until his opponent had to tell him that he had awaken the Sharingan. His enemy tried to flee but Hiroshi did not allow it. After beating his opponent he tried to gather info on Orochimaru but all he had was info on Kabuto. So Hiroshi decided to find his childhood friend Kabuto. Appearance Hiroshi is fit man with blue eyes piercings and tattoos. He eyes do develop a black line when he uses his Tenseigan.Throughout his life he has been told that his personality does not match the way he dressed. As long as he could remember he has been wearing similar style. As a young boy he would wear a cut grey jacket over a blue t-shirt and black pants. His hair is long black and spiky hair was usually unkept. As he began to get older he got a custom to wearing sleeveless shirts. He began to wear many sleeves jackets with no under shirts, with arm protectors and always different pants. He kept his headband on his waist because he always forgot to wear a belt. After a mission he began to collect swords and other ninja tools. He would usually keep a sword of with to show off his collection and changes the blade on a monthly bases. He also wears a necklace that his lover gave to him the is a symbol of their relationship. He also keep a tiny scroll to summon his tools depending on who he faces. Personality Abilities From a Young age Hiroshi was praised for remarkable ability to to learn Jutsu. He was known during the Chunin exams as the "Shinobi with no Limit" because of their fear that he does not have any limitations and will kill anyone with no regret. He is even recognized as saviour of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, due to his large amounts of chakra, his crazy intellect, and his mastery of the Byakugan, Sharingan Medical Ninjutsu and the Kekkei Genkai Dojutsu Byakugan Being a Hiraki, Hiroshi has the Byakugan. He was capable of mastering all of the Hyuga Clan's techniques with ease, and was able to learn and create forbidden techniques. His Field of Vision suprasses even the strongest of Hyugas with 2000 meters. After mastering the Tenseigan, he no longer had a weak spot and continues to discover more techniques for the Byakugan. Sharingan Hiroshi awakened and mastered the Sharingan by the age of eight, demonstrating skill and power superior to most members of his clan. He keeps his Sharingan active near-constantly with minimal drain on his chakra levels. The Sharingan allowed him to see chakra and predict movements, as well as facilitate his use of genjutsu and copy jutsu. Mangekyo Sharingan Shikotsumyaku After being experimented on by Kabuto, he is one of the few people that have the Shikotsumyaku. He has become incredibly proficient with his ability, and can make them harder then steel. He was able to master the basic techniques of the bloodline ability at the age of 10 due to his determination and will power. He can shoot out his skull like a cannon and he will have no problems regenerating it. He can fire bones from his finger tips that move at such incredible speed that only ones with Dojutsu or the ability to sense chakra can dodge it. After long periods of training the technique does not drain his chakra as much as it used to. Taijutsu Hiroshi specialises in close-range taijutsu combat. In battle, Neji has shown tremendous strength speed agility and dexterity, capable of simultaneously dodging and striking an opponent with no wasted movement. His attacks are fast fluid and powerful, precisely striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for his opponent to find an opening to counter.Hiroshi has two different fighting styles, the Strong Fist and the Gentle Fist. During battles versus easy foes Hiroshi usually relies on his Gentle fist style to attack his enemies.Using his Byakugan Hiroshi is able to view his enemies Chakra Pathway making it easier for him to his the chakra points. Gentle Fist allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. Hiroshi does have to rely on chakra points to defeat his enemies, if he wants to kill his opponents a strike to the heart would easily kill an opponent with an average life force. When he just wants to weaken his opponents to the point to where they can't anymore, we will continously attack pressure point that will muscles to loosen and tighten not allowing the enemies to move. Even thpugh not part of the Hyuga Clan, Hiroshi was able to learn the Hyuga's Main Branch forbidden techniques such as Eight Trigrams Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams One-hundred Twenty Eight Palms and Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. Hiroshi is considered a genius when it comes to this fighting style even by Hyuga Clan members. His second fighting style is only used when he has the Body Reincarnation Technique activated and that is the Strong Fist Style. Learning from Konoha's best user of taijutsu Rock Lee, he became a master in this style of fighting. After month of gaining Lee's respect, He eventually taught Hiroshi some of his forbidden techniques. Due to the fact that he has Medical Ninjutsu and Regeneration skills, he learnt the Hidden Lotus in a couple of days. Surprised by this Lee decided to teach Hiroshi the 8 gates. After month of training, he was able to perfect the Eight Gates and surpass Lee. Hiroshi continued to train until one day Might Guy saw Hiroshi and explained to him that he should only use these techniques to "Protect and maintain ones own ninja way" After comprehending this Guy felt like he should continue to teach his skills to the Youth and showed both Rock lee and Hiroshi, Hirudora, Evening Elephant and Night Guy. Both Lee and Hiroshi agreed to only use this technique when the lives of people you care for are in danger.